Love can Be Broken or Fixed
by HoneySenpai14
Summary: Ristu leaves Takano because of a misunderstanding. What happens when Ristu moves back to town and comes face to face with Takano again after 3 years? This story is better then this summery. This story is also kind of fast paced.. sorry. YAOI THEME! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

hey guys~ im new to this account. My original account was Mew Ichigo13. But im glad to be back. im starting this new account off with a yaoi, love story from sekai ichi hatsukoi! Enjoy~

* * *

"Saga... senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"do.. do you love me?" Ritsu asked, his cheeks flushed red. A moment passed when Takano stared at him blankly, not saying a word.

"hahahaha!" Takano laughed rather rudely. Ritsu was shocked. He looked hurt. Saddness and tears welled up in his eyes. He then turned his head away as Takano was still laughing at what he had asked him.

"Was he just playing with me this whole time? Didn't he love me at all?" Ritsu thought, creating a conclusion without realizing. That night, Ritsu left without saying a word. He left Takano, left the town and moved away... He hadn't talk to him sense...

* * *

**3 years later...**

"Im back. Im back in this town, in a new apartment and I have a job of being a new manga publishing author. Im so exhausted." Ritsu sighed. He's still exhausted over what happened 3 years ago.. he tried to not think about it. About him... When a memory of Takano and Ritsu.. doing it.. his cheeks blushed a scarlet red. He then realized he was thinking about him, and started to shake his head back and forth.

"What am I thinking?! I cant be in love with a jerk I loved 3 years ago. It's impossible." Ritsu said out loud to himself. He then got up from his front stairs and opened his door. When he walked out he saw that it was raining, dark stormy clouds rolling angrily a cross the gray skies. He broke free from his trance and started walking towards the elevator, then again, he was on the second floor. " I don't know what I would do if I ever saw him again.. I can't believe he's still in my head, even after all this time..". Still into his thoughts, he bumped into someone who smelled preferably nice. Ritsu looked up and quickly apologized.

"G-gomenisai! I wasn't watching where I was going. I-.." His speech stopped.

The person he bumped into, was Takano, his lover from 3 years ago, staring down at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Did you like the first chapter? Sorry it was short!

I know.. it really sucked. :( well... bye.

please review, I would love to hear you opinions about this first chapter! Your reviews, help me do better chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

hey hey! I know the last chapter sucked and im sorry. I just wanted to get ths new account rolling, but now im really ganna try hard. Also sorry if the characters are 'out of characters'. This story is based on a lot of fluffy yaoi.

This story is also, kinda fast paced.

Enjoy~

* * *

"S-saga.. s-senpai?!" Ritsu said fast before he was knocked down. He was then nearly chocked when Takano hugged him as tight as he could while pinning him to the ground.

"I thought you were gone forever. Where in the hell did you go for the last 3 years?! I been worried sick Ritsu!" Takano said, in a threatening tone. Ritsu then got a hold of his senses and had the strength to push Takano off of him. Takano was very shocked, considering the Ristu was the first to confess 3 years ago.

"Where did I go? I left because you didn't want me anymore." Ritsu said In a calming tone, standing up from being hugged to death.

"What are you talking about? I love you. I always have. Why did you think I didn't want you anymore?" Takano asked while reaching for Ritsu. His hand got pushed away by Ritsu's. Ritsu stood there for a moment in silence.

"Just leave me alone sen-.. Takano san. And please don't call me by my first name if you don't mind." Ritsu turned around and walked inside his apartment. He watched as the sight of Takano was disappearing with the doors view.

* * *

Ritsu sat on the couch he had moved inside the apartment a day ago. He then felt so hate and betrayed...

"Now he knows where I live. I'll have to move again... No. I can't give up my entire life for him. screw him. " Ritsu sighed once again. Sense it was getting late and he worked the next morning, he took a hot bath and climbed into bed sense it was near night time.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"ack! He's here?!" Thought Ritsu as him and Takano were getting introduced to each other by their boss, Yokazawa.

"Onodera, I want you to do your best. Don't give your boss, Masamune any grief. Do your best work and make sure to get everything done on time. Do you know how to edit Manga?" Asked Yokazawa.

"H-hai. I learned from my old job, before I quit." Answered Ritsu.

"Good. I expected great things of you. And if you hurt Masamune again or give him any issues, You'll pay." With this, Yokazawa left.

"What was that about?" Thought Ritsu as Yokazawa walked past him, into his office. Then he felt Takano grab his shoulder. Ritsu quickly flinched, turned around and backed away from him.

"Chill, Onodera. I need to talk to you after work." Takano said. I serious expression was showed in his eyes and in his face.

"But I-.." Ritsu was cut off by Takano. "Now follow me." Takano then lead into an office. "This is where you'll be working. The others who sit at this table with you and who help with editing, They are currently printing for the new manga 'love star' on the downer floors, so im afraid you wont be meeting them today. Get to work." Takano said, Sitting at his desk, which is to the right of ristu's.

* * *

"Onodera, You must cut and edit these scenes."

"Y-yes." Replies Ritsu a slight stupid blush covering his cheeks as Takano was leaning over him.

"Onodera! You must make sure aren't a lot of joke panels in this scene here. Give Mrs. Moutou a call about it. It will help. " Takano said, pointing to the different scenes.

"Y-yes."

* * *

**6 Hours Later...**

Ritu was so exhausted, He nearly died here on the spot. He laid face first on the desk as he just finished the last of his work. "Oh no. Takano wanted to talk to me before I left. I better leave quickly before he gets back from the printers. I really don't want to see him." Ristu quickly packed up his stuff and left. Once out of the office, he felt a tight, big, cold hand on his shoulder.

"Ack!" Ritsu was pulled back. "Where do you think your going?" A mean, serious voice came from behind him. Turning around, Ritsu was upset that it was Takano, not like it was a surprise.

"Im going home. What do you think im doing." Ritsu turned around only to have his hand be caught.

"I told you I wanted to talk to you, about 3 years ago." Takano said, holding onto Ritsu's hand. "WELL I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Ristu tried to pull his hand back but it was no use. Takano then quickly grabbed his hand tighter and pulled Ritsu along as he ran into a empty room in the hallway they were in. "H-hey! W-wait! I-" Ritsu tried yelling. Once inside that empty room, Ritsu was placed against the door, Takano's hands on each side of his head.

"Onodera, quit running away! " Takano said in a serious tone. "What did you mean by, 'me not wanting you anymore'? "

"I mean by you not wanting me anymore. You don't get it so i'll tell you. 3 Years ago I asked if you loved me. You been rude and laughed when I asked that. That proved that you were just playing with me from the start. So admit it. Admit that you didn't really love me. I was just some kind of joke to you!" Ritsu replied, in a hurt tone. Takano then realized. He then remembered Ritsu asking him about that and he remembers laughing.

"Onodera im sorry, I-"

"No! It's the truth!" Ritsu protested, before his chin was tightly grabbed. Before he can realize what was happening, Takano had his soft lips on his small ones. After a second, Takano pulled away. Ritsu was all mixed up. His face was red, his greenish-big eyes hidden behind his bangs. His face looking at the floor.

"Onodera, I love you. I always have loved you. I laughed that time because I wondered.. Why would you ask such a silly question after all those things we did together?" Takano spoke softly.

_**Flashback...**_

_"S-senpai! It hurts!" Ritsu complained, Tears falling from his eyes. His eyes were closed, his pale face was flushed red, and he was looking away, like always. _

_"It'll feel better soon, just bare with it Ristu." Takano whispered in Ritsu's ear. Soon the pain subsided and Takano was then able to move freely. He started moving as Ritsu bit his lip down, trying not to make any embarrassing sounds._

**_Flashback Ends..._**

"Im sorry if I hurt you. The moment you left, I felt so alone. No matter who I was with, I couldn't forget you." When Takano said this, it made Ritsu's eyes open wide quickly.

"You.. You dated someone else?" Ritsu couldn't believe. "Yes. But I didn't love them as I love you. That was back in collage. I Didn't really love anyone else besides you..-"

"haha.." Ritsu cut Takano off by laughing. "Lies, Lies. Just stop already. Im done hearing your lies." Ritsu started talking like he was calm, but on the inside, he wasn't calm. He was bawling with sadness and anger. He then opened the door, hoping to go home now. His hand was then caught again.

"Onodera, I will make you fall in love with me again. I love you, and I want a second chance if you'll let me." Takano spoke softly once more, holding onto Ritsu's hand, "I will... Never say I love you!" Ritsu screamed out before pulling his hand back, and running into the elevator. "Onodera!" Takano tried catching up to him, but failed miserably.

* * *

Once Ritsu reached the lower floors, he raced out of the building, and ran home in the pouring rain. He didn't care if he got wet. He just didn't want to be around Takano. If someone laughed at you during that situation where you asked your lover if they loved you, what would you do?

* * *

Sorry if this was short once again.

SORRY IF THIS SUCKED!

Please review. What was wrong with it? what was a good part of it?

PLEASE TELL ME!

Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

hey~

I know this story really sucks.. but at least I'm trying. :(

Oh and like I said, it's going at a fast pace, so.. yeah. Enjoy~

* * *

**"drip, drop, drip"**

The angry rain came pouring down. The sun was blocked by the dark stormy clouds and thunder roared from the skies. Deep and long puddles remained on the streets and sidewalks.

As Ritsu continued running, he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. He just wanted to forget about it, forget it all! He didn't want to get hurt again. Whether it was a misunderstanding or not, it hurt him and he couldn't live through the same pain over the last 3 years.

"I can't fall for this shit anymore! I can't take it, I-" Ritsu was in the middle of his thoughts, when he suddenly lost his footing.

**"slip, screech!" **

His shoes slid on the slippery concrete and he fell in the middle of the sidewalk. Ritsu ended up landing on his knees and his hands. When he got his senses back, he looked at his palms. They were scraped. They were red and one had a cut on it. "ouch!" He thought as the cold rain dripped on him continuously. He grabbed his bag, which he had been carrying, and stood up. He then starting walking home instead of running. He might of gotten a bone facture too. His knee really hurt.

* * *

Once he reached his apartment building, he went straight to the elevator. His hair and clothes were soaked. His palms and knees hurt from the falling. He just wanted to this day behind him. Once the elevator opened, He saw Takano standing there, Waiting by his apartment door. Ritsu quickly got out his keys he was heading towards his door. He walked past Takano as he just stared down at him. Before opening his door after unlocking it, Takano grabbed Ritsu's arm.

"What do you want?!" Yelled Ritsu, facing Takano. This forced takano to let go of Ritsu's arm. "I came home about an hour ago, but you weren't home, so I waited to make sure you were safe. You should really take the subway. It's faster." answered the stalker, Takano.

"Why would you care? And anyway, why are you stalking me?" Replied Ritsu. "I live next door. And I care because I love you, Onodera." spoke Takano.

"Stop saying that and leave me alone. If you'll excuse me, I have a problem to take care of." Ritsu opened his apartment door, only for it to be held open by Takano's foot.

"G-get out!" Ritsu yelled. "Onodera, your bleeding a lot. I mean, do you even have a first aid kit?" Takano protested. Ritsu couldn't argue with him now. Though he hated the idea of this, he needed a first aid kit. His knee was bleeding a lot, Even through his jeans.

"I'll be back." Takano left to go next door. He went to get his first aid kit. As he left, Ritsu closed his front door quickly.

"I.. I have to.. lock it, before.." Ristu thought., reaching for the lock...

* * *

...Ritsu was then sitting on his floor. His head laying on his knees, one knee uncovered of his jeans and bloody. Takano was sitting in front of him, putting on a bandage around his bleeding knee.

"I can't believe this. I'm pathetic to not lock my door fast enough." Thought Ritsu as he was pouting. Takano continued wrapping his leg. Silence was the only thing that filled the room for awhile. Ritsu just kept thinking about himself, Takano and other stuff.

"dera?"

"nodera?" Ritsu kept spacing out. "Onodera? are you ok?" Takano's voice soothed it's way into Ritsu's head to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh?" Replied Ritsu.

"Are you ok, onodera?" Takano was now done wrapping Ritsu's leg for a while now. Ritsu didn't really answer. Ritsu didn't even notice Takano scooted closer to him. He then reached for Ritsu's face and kissed him passionately, but kind and sweetly. Ritsu was so mixed up still, He didn't push Takano off. It was like he didn't have the strength this time. They continued kissing, a Ritsu was then moved onto his back, Takano on top of him. It's been 3 years and Takano missed Ritsu's smell, how he felt, and how he tasted. Takano ran a hand down Ritsu's stomach. Ritsu, then pulled away from the kiss.

"T-takano.. stop.. I don't feel so good." Ritsu tried protesting. Takano stopped what he was doing and ran his hand up to Ritsu's wet forehead and placed it under his soaked hair. Ritsu's head as hot, too hot for a normal temperature. Then again, Ritsu never dried off. He was still wet from the pouring rain. Takano quickly got up to find a change of clothes and a dry towel. Ritsu could' really stop him from undressing him. He felt dizzy and sick at the same time. Once done, Takano got Ritsu in bed, ignoring the messy household.

"Why.. why are you taking care of me? G-get.. get.. ACHOO!" Ritsu tried saying before suddenly sneezing.

"I can't just leave you here alone all sick. I mean, you don't even have any medicine. Plus, it's because I love you, Onodera." Said Takano politly. He was sitting next to Ristu while he was laying in bed.

"But what about work? I can't miss it! I just,, ACHOO! I just started it!" Sniffed Ritsu, as Takano was handing him a tissue. "I'll be taking care of your work for the remainder of your absence." Ritsu then turned around in bed, so he wouldn't have to face Takano.

"Just cause you.. choose to take care of me when not needed, doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with you. I'm never going to fall in love with you." Ritsu said plainly.

" Maybe. But it's a chance you might. If your not going to fall for me, why were you letting me kiss you awhile ago, hmm?" Takano smirked. Ritsu only blushed a deep red, besides from his illness. He can still feel the pounding of his heart from when Takano kissed him. His heartbeat was racing fast. It wasn't hard to miss.

"I was starting to not feel good, I felt dizzy that I couldn't move. Fucking pervert." Lied Ritsu. well.. not exactly. He really did feel dizzy, but that wasn't the reason he didn't push Takano off of him. He didn't even know the reason why he didn't.

"well now, don't be mean. It wasn't long ago that we just reunited together." Smirked Takano once more, smiling at the secret blushing Ritsu, who started turning around to face him. "S-shut up.." Replied Ritsu.

"Onodera?"

"hmm.."

"I wanted to ask you this 3 years ago, but, why did you like me in the first place?" asked Takano, slightly curious. A few silent moments went by as Ritsu thought about it.

"I liked you back then, because you were you." Answered Ritsu. "Because I'm me? That's not an answer."

"Yes it is!" argued Ritsu. "I don't love you now, so don't get the wrong idea." Ritsu then felt a huge cold hand held to his chest, where is heart is.

"Your heart is beating really fast. This must be love, Ritsu." Laughed Takano slightly. Takano then gently kissed Ritsu's cheek before he can swat at him. Ritsu tried swatting at him, then and there. But.. Rittie-chan failed miserably.

"THIS IS NOT LOVE!" Yelled Ritsu, his face covered in a blushing scarlet red.

When Takano and Ritsu were together fighting, outside the clouds cleared. The warm sun was shining and a small rainbow showed for a short time. The angry raindrops were gone, and the thunder stopped roaring in the skies.

* * *

NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPER! :)

I tried, and I hope this was better then the other boring chapters.

Please review.

What did I do wrong? What was your fav. Part?

Please review and tell me, i'd really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

hey everyone, this chapter just has a bunch of random fluffiness, but as always, enjoy~

* * *

"I'll try my very best today. I'll try to work very hard to get my work done, I can't expect Takano to always do It for me. I also have to try my best, to not let Takano that close like he was yesterday." Thought Ritsu, standing in front of his front door bag in hand. After that thought, he had a trance of what happened the day before.

**_Flashback.._**

_Ritsu was still continuously laying in bed. Takano was still taking care of him, being because he got sick in the rain 3 days before. Takano was sitting next to Ritsu, laying his big hand on Ritsu's warm forehead. _

_"Takano san, you can stop taking care of me. I'm fine. I'll should be better in a day or two." Spoke Ritsu, his cheeks a little flushed. "I don't mind taking care of you. Plus, I have the time. And in any case, you have no medicine here. It would take forever for you to get better. You know I can't constantly do your work everyday." Replied Takano, moving his hand away from Ritsu's forehead. After this movement, He leaned his face closer to Ritsu's. Ritsu's eyes widened as of how close Takano was. They were just inches away when Ritsu can feel Takano's warm, sweet breath on his lips. "Besides.." Takano replied again. "..You look so cute with your face flushed red. Something tells me that your blushing cause of me and not because of your sickness." Takano then planted a quick small kiss a pone Ritsu's lips. Ritsu quickly flinched and turned away._

_"D-don't do that! You'll get sick, and I don't like you, so s-stop!" Ritsu studdered and protested, His heart pounding fast from Takano's action._

_"You know you can learn to love me again.. I'll teach you.." Takano smirked, as he walked out of the room._

**_FlashBack End..._**

Ritsu then felt a ache of pain in his heart, Making him flinch and place his hand on his heart. "I won't fall in love with him so easily this time. I don't need to get hurt again." Sighed Ritsu, while he was opening his front door. He immediately freaked out, as a certain someone was standing on the other side of this door.

"ack! T-takano san!" Yelled Ritsu. "Come on Onodera, we're going to be late for work. " Smiled and smirked Takano who grabbed onto the arm of a protesting Ritsu. And so, They headed off to work.

* * *

Once Ritsu and Takano walked into the office, everyone was already half dead. Kisa was laying his head down, and Hatori was on the phone with.. im guessing Chiaki.

"Everyone, This Is the new editor, Ritsu Onodera." Takano, the boss, Introduced as everyone in the office greeted him.

"Hi Rittie-kun, Im Kisa." Greeted Kisa, smiling. "I'm Hatori" Starred Hatori, as he just got off the phone with Chiaki. "H-hello. It will be nice working with you guys!" Ritsu smiled kindly the best he could. He wasn't very fond of meeting new people. He was always very shy, including when him and Takano would... "How did Takano just get in my head?" Questioned Ritsu as he sat down in his desk, starring at Takano. Suddenly, Takano looked from his papers to Ritsu, and smiled. This made Ritsu blush and look away quickly. "Just having Takano stare at me, is driving me nuts!"

Ritsu wanted all of this to stop. He didn't want to fall into his trap anymore. But for the time being, He began to push away this thought about Takano and such, then started working.

* * *

"Onodera!" Yelled Takano.

"H-hai?!" Answered Ritsu quickly. "Give mrs. Moutou a call. Tell her to cut out some of these panels." Replied Takano in a loud enough tone.

"Yes sir!" Ritsu quickly grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

_"Moshi Moshi?" _Mrs. Moutou answered on the other line. "Oh moshi moshi. This is Onodera, Ritsu your editor. I'm calling about the Love Star manga panels." Replied Ritsu.

_"Oh yes. If Theres something wrong about the scripts, please tell me."_

"Yes. There are too many joke panels in the emotional love scene. Do you think you can cut them back?" Asked Ritsu.

_"Hai. I'll get right on that. Arigato Ritsu Kun!" _Thanked mrs. Moutou. Then both lines of the phone were hung up.

**About an hour later...**

Ritsu was working when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. "Onodera, Can you run these papers to the printer right away?" Asked Takano, holding a hand on Ritsu's shoulder. His breath on Ritsu's Ear, made him flinch. Ritsu then pushed Takano away, his cheeks a slight blush. "S-sure." Ritsu studdered as he grabbed papers from Takano, and walked out of the office. Takano starred at him, a smile appearing on his face.

* * *

Ritsu finally made it to the printers. He started copying the papers when he suddenly heard Takano talking to a girl. They were in the other room, a door or so away from where the printer, ritsu was at. He listened onto the conversation.

"Umm.. Takano, will you be able to go with me this saterday?" asked the unknown girl.

"Sure. We'll definitely go." answered Takano.

"Takano, going on a date, with a girl from work? but.. Oh what am I thinking?! It's not like I love him that way anyway. It's probably nothing." Ritsu ignored that conversation as he finished copying the papers, and headed back up stairs to finish the last of his work. He was kind of jealous back then to, even if he didn't realize it.

"Hey Rittie kun, why the long face?" Asked Kisa once Ritsu walked through he door. "Oh it's nothing!" answered Ritsu, faking a smile. "If I keep thinking about this, Takano will probably find out. He's as sharp as a knife, when it comes to my emotions.. or anything." thought Risu, sitting down at his desk.

* * *

After another 6 full hours of work, He was done. Ritsu was half dead like Kisa and Hatori were this morning. Ritsu, laying on his desk for a bit, Looked at his calendar. It was a Saterday the next day. Most of everyone in the office had a day off every Saterday.

"Finally." Thought Ritsu. But then, the conversation of Takano and a unknown girl from work came up in his mind. "Why do I care so much?" Sighed Ritsu as he grabbed his bags and other materials, to head home for the week. Ritsu was soon down in the lobby when Takano called his name.

"Onodera!" Said Takano, walking towards him with Yokazawa following behind.

"Good evening, Onodera. Glad to see your not causing trouble for your boss here." Replied Yokazawa, who was smiling at Takano, but just starring blankly at Ritsu.

"oh ah, yes." Ritsu said.

"Well, see you Monday" Takano and Yokazawa said their goodbyes and That's when Takano and Ritsu were leaving the lobby. They began walking home to their apartments. The subway wasn't working because of an construction error, making them having to walk home.

* * *

The whole walk home, Takano just starred down at Ritsu. There was extreme silence, and neither one said a single word. Takano, for some unknown reason. But Ritsu, he kept thinking about why does he care so much about what's Takano doing the next day with that girl.

"Onodera?" Whispered Takano, leaning down a bit for Ritsu to hear.

"Hm?" Answered Ritsu, who didn't look up at Takano. Takano then grabbed Ritsu's arm which made him stop in his tracks. "Wh-!" Ritsu was about to scream and yell at Takano for pulling him back. But Takano just kissed him instead of that happening. Takano quickly tried to slip his tongue inside, which worked. Ritsu continued on protesting. He couldn't be seen doing these things, with a guy in public! Takano then gratefully let Ritsu push himself away.

"What the hell Takano san! Why the hell would you do that?" Yelled Ritsu, his cheeks so red, they looked like bright red roses.

"Well, it was quiet and you had on a worried look, so I tried to make you feel better!" Smiled Takano, but then he turned serious. "Whats wrong with you?" He then asked.

"N-nothing. Nothings wrong, Just leave me alone, we're here." Avoided Ritsu, as they began walking from the streets to their apartment.

* * *

"Well.. Oyasumi Takano san." Ritsu said night, and closed his front door, watching the image of Takano disappear. Takano just smiled at Ristu, before he closed his door. "Enough stalking for today." smirked Takano, walking into his own apartment next door. They both went to bed at different times. Ritsu, a worried mixed up feeling on his face. Takano, had on a normal face.

* * *

The next morning, Ritsu woke up. "Let's see. I just moved in, but when did I go grocery shopping?" Thought Ritsu, Thinking of shopping for his day off.

**At 5:00 p.m, In the shopping center..**

"Let's see. I think I got enough food for while." smiled Ritsu.

"Oh I can't wait Takano san!" Yelled out a excited girl. Ritsu immediately searched for Takano. Success. He found him. "where are they going? theres no dating spot or movie theater here." Ritsu thought, before following them like a stalker. They were walking past the markets and shops. They then turned right into a alley like-type place. Once Ritsu turned that same corner, his eyes opened wide. They were heading for the Hotel district... mainly, lover hotels.

* * *

Hey! I tried to do something new, but I think I screwed it up.

I'm sorry if it seemed like a fast pace after the printing-conversation scene.

I just wanted to get this last scene down. Please review.

Review~ Did you like it? What was bad about it? Was there any mistakes I did?

Thanks for reading minna. :) ~


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter. my retarded wi-fi network wasn't working. so.. anyway yeah. And like I said a while ago, this series is kinda Fast Paced.*

THIS HAS MILD FLUFFYNESS.

Rated M, for Lemon/Lime. * * *

Enjoy~

* * *

**1 Day later... Sunday...**

"I can't believe Takano. He hurt me now twice." Sigh Ritsu, reaching for his coffee cup on his messy living room table.

_**FlashBack...**_

_"Oh I can't wait Takano!" A girl said excitedly, pulling Takano along with her. Ritsu followed them into the Hotel District. But, the problem was they were lover hotels._

**_FlashBack End..._**

Ritsu wasn't at work because everyone finished the deadline early. Because everyone was done, and there was nothing to work on at the office, all editors got another day off. His phone rang multiple times, but Ritsu didn't nswer it, only because the ringer read Takano. After a while, Takano stopped calling.

"Good. I don't have to see Takano San today. But.." Ritsu's voice trailed off as he remembers Takano always kisses him. God. "If he just tries to kiss me again, I don't know what i'll do.." Just then a knock could be heard from the other side of Ritsu's front door. He sits still, stays quiet and tries to make it seem like he's not home. Just a few moments more, and the banging became more violent.

"Onodera!" Takano's voice can be heard, yelling at him to open the door. "Onodera! Open up!"

"J-just go away!" Yelled Ritsu, standing up and walking over to the door. "Just let me in Onodera." Takano said simply as he stopped banging on the door. "no. Just go hang out with your girlfriend." Ritsu replied. His eyes were filled with sadness though Takano couldn't see it.

"Open up Onodera, or im breaking down the door. Takano said. Ritsu, who still had the coffee cup still in his hands, answered back rudely.

"Just leave me alone, Why do you always have to toy around with my emotions?!" Just then Takano banged through the door, breaking the lock. As a surprising Result, Ritsu dropped the coffee cup and fell backward onto his back. **smash! Crackle! **Glass can be heard, shattering to pieces over and over again. Ritsu then felt pain in his right hand. Lifting up his hand, blood and tiny shards of glass filled the palm of his hand.

"Onodera!" Takano then raced over to his side, quickly grabbing his hand. "Im sorry-" "Save it! I said to leave me alone, but you end up breaking my front door and giving me an injury!" Ritsu yelled, pulling his hand away. He was looking down, not showing Takano his face. "How many times do you also plan on destroying my heart!" Takano's eyes widened when Ritsu lifted his face to look at him. Ritsu's eyes were a little red, His cheeks were flushed bright dark red, and tears stained his cheekbones.

"Why do you care so much about me?! Just go play with your little girlfriend!" Ritsu screamed out, trying not to cry. Takano put on a calm facial expression and replied. "What do you mean 'my girlfriend'?"

"I saw you! I saw you two go to the Hotel district together! Those are lover hotels." Ritsu explained, soon news tears began to fall to replace the old ones. Ritsu then began to get up from the floor, but Takano wouldn't let him. Takano then quickly climbed on top of Ritsu, and sat on Ritsu's stomach. "G-get off me!" Ritsu tried struggling and screamed. Takano then continued to pin down Ritsu's wrists, being careful of the cut, bleeding one.

"I didn't go to a lovers hotel with Erica. And she's one of our Authors." Takano explained. "I saw you! Then where were you two going?!" Ritsu budded in, yelling at Takano. "There was a new restaurant. I admit she does have feelings for me..." Ritsu's eyes opened wide. "...But she said she would give up on me if I took her to a meal." Takano continued explaining. He then release Ritsu's right wrist and began digging in his pocket. He then pulled out a restaurant receipt and showed it to Ritsu. "

"Yesterday was the only available time she had free for a while. Do you believe me?" Takano then climbed off of Ritsu, and sat beside him.

" He was just being... considerate? This can't be any worse!" Ritsu thought, before his thinking was interrupted. "I love you Onodera. I only love you. I could never replace you. Besides, i'd miss all the cute faces you make when we have sex." Takano replies, smirking. Ritsu had stopped crying a few moments ago, but his cheeks, blushed 10x brighter then they already were. Takano then grabbed Ritsu's hand and licked some of the wet blood. As a result Ritsu flinched.

"S-stop!" Ritsu Flinched. His palm still hurt. "You know, though it's un healthy, your blood tastes sweet." grinned Takano, still licking the blood that dripped off of Ritsu's palm. He then stopped, got up and grabbed the first aid kit that was left on a nearby table. Ritsu sat up and Takano began taking the rest of shattered glass out of his wound. Eventually, The glass was out, and Takano was able to spray and clean the blood off. After a while, Takano wrapped up Ritsu's now clean palm.

"A-arigato, Takano san.." Thanked Ritsu. He still avoided eye contacted with Takano. Takano wanted that though. Before Ritsu could react, Takano pulled Ristu up off the floor, and closed the front door. He then pulled him towards the bedroom leaving the glass mess on the floor, and shoved Ritsu on the bed.

"S-stop Takano san!" Ritsu tried protesting. Takano just stared at him. He then quickly Pulled off his shirt, showing his six pack.

"Ritsu, I cant stand it. The way you were jealous, your cute blushing face, I can't hold it in anymore." Takano began pinning Ritsu down, kissing him passionately and sliding his hand into Ritsu's shirt. Ritsu was now blushing as red as a strawberry. His heart began pounding fast and deep.

"W-what should I do? What should I do?" Ritsu thought nervously. He hasn't been with a guy sense 3 years ago, and Takano was the only guy he dated. He never even learn how to do all the intimate moves, Takano always did it for him. Before he realized, Takano had taken his shirt off for him, and Takano began fiddling with his belt to get it off.

"T-takano, stop.. I.. I can't!" Gasped Ritsu as Takano's hand found it's way into Ritsu's underwear. Takano started rubbing Ritsu's shaft as his other hand played with one of Ritsu's nipples. Takano looked up at Ritsu and smiked. A few moments later, Takano pulled off Ritsu's underwear and stopped rubbing Ritsu's shaft when he was about to climax. Ritsu's eyes were still shut, his face flushed and he was looking away.

"Ritsu? I want you to look at me as I do this. Please, don't look away." Pleaded Takano. "B-but.. it's embarrassing!" Protested Ritsu once more. He then forced himself to look at Takano. Takano then shoved Ritsu's shaft into his mouth. He then began bobbling his head up then down. Ritsu tried to pierce his lips down by his teeth to keep from moaning. He bit so hard, he can taste a bit of blood from his lips. A minute later, Ritsu cummed in Takano's awaiting mouth. "Ahh! Oh.." Moaned Ritsu.

Takano lifted his head up as he licked his lips clean. He swallowed up everything Ritsu had. "Mmm. " Takano then got up and climbed on Ritsu. He then began kissing him.

"S-salty.." Thought Ristu as Takano continued kissing his lips.

* * *

**About 7 minutes later..**

"S-stop! I cant!" Complained Ritsu as he felt Takano's shaft in him. Ristu was know laying on his stomach, Takano entering him from behind.

"Shh.. It will be over soon.. I guess I haven't been in you for while, your stiff." Takano softly smirked.

"S-shut.. up.. I haven't been with anyone other.. then you.." Gasped Ristu, trying to get use to the pain and the size of Takano. Soon, moans breathing and screaming can be heard from that bedroom.

* * *

**About an hour later..**

Ritsu and Takano were gasping, trying to breath. They continued to pant for while. "I love you, Ritsu." Takano held Ritsu in his arms.

"I think I love you..Senpai.." Ritsu was barely awake, he fell right asleep in Takano's arms. As Takano listened to the last thing ritsu said, he fell asleep himself.

* * *

I hope you liked that.

I can't make it longer cause I have stuff to do, but PLEASE REVEIW!

Please tell me! What did you like about it?

Was it sweet?

Was it stupid? :(

Please Review to tell me your opinion about this chapter.

Your reviews are very helpful. They help me learn what I need to fix, and what I need to do to make it better.

Thanks~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey! FLUFFYNESS INVOLVED* * *

Enjoy~

* * *

**The next morning...**

Ritsu woke with a sunlight glimpse in his face. He slowly opened his eyes, but they were blurry and his vision took a moment or two to focus. He sat up in bed and looked around. Clothes were everywhere and.. he then realized he was naked.

"ah!" Ritsu screamed quickly before someone pulled him down on their chest.

"Shh. your being to loud." Came Takano's sweet, soft voice. "W-wha?! What are you doing in my bed?! And naked?!" Yelled Ritsu, struggling to get out of Takano's grip. "What do you mean? You don't remember about yesterday? We had quite amazing adult time after we made up." Takano Replied. Just like a million times already, Ritsu's cheeks, once again turn red.

"I can't believe this. You seduced me again!" Ritsu panicked as he sat up. "I have to admit, your face was adorable. The face you made as I entered from behind." smirked Takano. "DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!" said Ritsu, covering his ears. But completely random, Ritsu then began speaking in a normal tone.

"I forgot. We have work today." slouched Ritsu with a pout. "Not to worry. I can just ask Yokazawa if I can take another day off. He generally lets me sense I always work so hard. And i'll just tell him you had a family emergency." Reassured Takano, finally opening his eyes and sitting up next to Ritsu. "Even if we did take the day off, what would we do? where would we go?" asked Ritsu.

"hm.. I have heard that about a mile away, theres a festival going on. We can go for a drive and go to the festival. Then maybe later we can.. have sex again." Takano smirked. Ritsu quickly turned around to look at Takano, his eyes full of hurt.

"I bet that's the only reason you like me, for sex" Ritsu said quite rudely and plainly. "No. I love you cause how sweet you are. Your so naïve and so clueless sometimes. Your also quite shy and it's adorable how you always close your eyes when we do it. I don't only admire sex from you..." Takano explained, getting up. He then quickly grabbed Ritsu's chin to make him continue looking at him. "...It's how unique you are. Your not like anyone else. sorry, I didn't mean it when I said we can do it after the festival." Takano finished, kissing Ritsu's small lips. As much as he hated it, Takano got out of the bed and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He then walked into the other room to call Yokazawa about the days off.

"Unique.. I can't be unique. I'm nothing more then a normal person, w-why, did Takano choose me?" Ritsu thought, as he sat quietly on the bed mattress.

* * *

_"Masamune, You better not be trying to get back what you had 3 years ago. Remember what happened? You had a breakdown when Onodera moved away. Don't give all your trust in a punk like him." _Yokazawa warned, on the other side of the phone.

"Yokazawa, don't talk about Ritsu like that. Yeah I was upset, But a lot of other problems piled up. He wasn't part of my breakdown. Besides, I still love him." Takano defended Ritsu. _"Masamune! He was the part of it! Remember who saved you, and who got you back on your feet."_ Yokazawa replied, loud and clear. Takano was quiet for a few moments as he filled two coffee cups. He finally said bye and hung up.

Just when he hung up the phone, Ritsu came in as he was pulling on a shirt. Ritsu was still partly limping, as how hard Takano handled him the night before. Takano quickly pulled on a fake smile, though he was happy about spending the day with Ritsu. "Want some coffee?" Takano asked, turning around with two coffee cups in his hands. "H-hai." Ritsu replied, taking a cup. Ritsu sat down by the table, while Takano sat down in between the table and Ritsus couch. Both stared at each other in silence, simply sipping their coffee.

"Did we get the day off?" asked Ritsu. "Yes. Yokazawa knows about your 'family emergency'." Takano kinda lied. Yokazawa knew Takano was taking the day off with Ritsu to go to the festival, but he couldn't tell Ritsu that. After a while, Ritsu stood up an put his coffee cup in the sink. "I'm going to go take a shower." Ritsu said as he walked past Takano. Quickly and suddenly, Takano got up, placing his cup onto the table. He then grabbed Ritsu from behind and hugged him tightly. "T-takano san! W-what Is it.." Ritsu said, looking back at Takano partly, but slowly stopping. Takano's eyes were covered by his black, dirty bangs, his smile, was more like a small frown.

"Onodera, please say it." Takano whispered in Ritsu's ear. He was still hugging him tightly from behind.

"say what?" Asked Ritsu, trying to get out of Takano's grip.

"Say what you said last night, before you fell asleep. Say that you love me, and call me your senpai like you use to." Said Takano softly. Ritsu only blushed a tiny bit. "But.. it's embarrassing. I don't even remember saying it last night." Just then Ritsu remembered. _"I think I love you, Takano senpai.." _This echoed in Ritsu's head for a moment or two.

"I.. I.. I love you, senpai." Ritsu said, one word at a time. Takano then whispered a small thank you before spinning Ritsu around to face him. "Why were you asking Takano?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it again. I wanted to know if you love me again." Takano then smiled for real. "I don't love you. I just said it so you wouldn't be upset." Ritsu replied, embarrassed. He then got out of Takano's grip and walked into the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door, watching the image of Takano smiling disappearing.

* * *

Ritsu then turned on the hot water of the shower. He took off the used clothes he put on as steam clouded the bathroom. He climbed into the shower and the steamy water flowed over his dirtied skin. Just as he began washing his body, he felt other hands on him. "T-takano san!" Ritsu complained as Takano began rubbing his chest in the water. "I only want to get you clean. I'm sorry if I forced you last night." Takano said simply.

"What is wrong with you? And you didn't force it on me. If I didn't want any of it, I would of pushed you.. away." Ritsu said, biting down his lip afterward.

"Thanks Onodera." Pretty soon Takano and Ritsu took a shower together, no sex included this time.

* * *

"So you ready Onodera?"Asked Takano, looking over at Ritsu sitting in the seat. "yep." answered Ritsu. They got through with getting dress and got into Takano's car. They were on their way to the festival.

Takano ended up wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black buttoned shirt. Ritsu ended up wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and jeans.

**Later...**

The car windows were open, wind blowing through Takano's hair. They were only moments away from the festival, but already music could be heard. Once Takano parked the car in the parking lot and they both got out.

"You excited Takano san?" Ritsu gleamed excitedly as they walked through the gates. Ritsu didn't know if he loved Takano or not, he sure did love coaster rides. "Yeah." smiled Takano, though the thing Yokazawa said was troubling him. Wild screams could be heard from the fast ride above them. Other rides zoomed throughout the park. Some even twisted and turned in a circle. All day long, Ritsu and Takano pointed out rides they wanted to go on, and so they did. They even kinda danced to some of the music from concerts that performed. Soon enough, they went on so many rides they gotten hungry.

"Want some cotton candy?" Takano asked. Ritsu soon nodded simply as he sat down on a bench. He then watched Takano leave to go get the cotton candy. "He looks so happy, but I have a feeling something is troubling him.." thought Ritsu.

* * *

Takano a few moments later came back with pink cotton candy. "Arigato.." thanked Ritsu, smiling. Him and Takano started sharing the sweet candy. Ritsu was about to take another bite when he felt Takano lift up his chin. "W-wha?" asked Ritsu.

"You have cotton candy on your nose. Hhm" Takano smirked. He then licked the strawberry cotton off of Ritsu's nose, making him blush. "Senpai, don't do that in public." Said Ritsu, embarrassed. Takano only snickered and grinned. This truly made him chuckle a little.

Once they were done eating, They decided to go onto the Farris Wheel. It was just a small kart, with seats on opposite sides. Takano sat on one end, Ritsu on the other. Just as the ride started, Ritsu was kind of freaking out. He hated the high heights, but he did want to spend time with Takano.

"Wait? why am I thinking about spending a lot of time with Takano? I don't love him, do I? I... probably do, but it's hard to admit it for real." Thought Ritsu looking over at Takano. He was just watching the sunset out the window. The sun was red, orange and pink. On top, the sky was slowly turning a light purple and dark blue as more stars appeared. Takano also had a calm smile on his face. Once he felt his darling Ritsu's eyes on him, He turned his head to face him. He then smiled.

"What are you looking at Onodera?" Smirked Takano, as Ritsu quickly looked away. But he looked at him again. "N-nothing... I was just wondering what's wrong with you. I mean, I noticed that... you been kinda down all day." replied Ritsu. Takano just patted a spot next to him for Ritsu to sit. Ritsu hesitated at first, but soon he agreed and he sat next to Takano. "Thank you for caring Onodera. Something has been troubling me, but I admit I did have fun at this festival with you."

"Takano you know, this ride is about 20 minutes, you can.." Ritsu looked away awkwardly. Takano just grabbed Ritsu's cheek and kissed his lips lightly before pulling away. "Thank you Onodera. I think ill save your body for another time. I'd rather admire the sight I have of you." Takano and Ritsu then started kissing. Tongues overlapping, skin touching, little moans to be slipped out. The two only caringly kissed until the ride stopped.

* * *

It was dark, and the festival was starting to close. It was 11:34 p.m. Takano began driving back home with Ritsu in the other seat, fast asleep. Takano even looked over from time to time to admire the cute sleeping Ritsu's face.

"I'm not trying to get back what I had in the past. I love Ritsu, and I wished he loved me. What happened had nothing to do with him. You'll see Yokazawa." Takano thought, silently driving home.

* * *

I hope you liked that.

I really sucked at the festival scene. I wanted to try something new.

Like always, please Review. It helps me work on mistakes and what I need to do to in prove.

Thanks~


	7. Chapter 7

hey. Now time for another chapter. This chapter is kind of random, so.. sorry about that.

**This is a very short chapter. Sorry about this. ***

**Rated M for lemon/Lime moment. ***

Like, always. Enjoy~

* * *

"Onodera! Take these to the printer right away!" Takano yelled a cross the room. "Yes sir!" Ritsu called back, running out the office. Yes, they were back sense they been away from work for 3 days. Of course they couldn't take any more days off. For Takano, it was only trouble getting back. Yokazawa was still trying to get Takano to give on Ritsu. Takano however, refused. Onodera, was actually in a good mood about coming to work. He wanted to get back on working on his favorite manga of all time. Everyone else in the office were also back, editing and publishing.

Ritsu down stairs hurried to the printer. Once there, he put the papers on the scanner and it started printing. After a few moments, he gotten back up stairs and walked into the office. He looked around but found no Takano anywhere.

"Where's Takano san?" asked Ritsu clueless. "Oh Yokazawa sama needed to talk to him. He said that you were in charge for the duration of his time gone." Kisa answered looking up from his papers. Ritsu only nodded and sat down by his desk. "I guess i'll give these papers to Takano when he gets back." He thought, getting back to work.

* * *

"Masamune! Please give up on him. Go with me instead. He's going to hut you again." Yokzawa pleaded. Him and Takano were in Yokazawa's office, talking about Takano's love for Ritsu. "Not a chance. I appreciate you helping me 3 years ago and im grateful. However, even if we dated back then afterward, I still love him. Please, drop this conversation. I won't change my mind." Takano said blankly, loud and clear. He then walked out of Yokazawa's office, closing the door behind him.

"fine. If you won't change your mind, I'll change his mind about you." Threatened Yokazawa under his breath after watching Takano leave.

* * *

Takano walked through his office, looking at Ritsu. Ritsu then turned around and starred up at Takano. "Um.. takano san. I printed those papers you wanted." Takano grabbed the papers lightly and headed for his desk. "Thank you Onodera." Takano smiled. For the rest of the day, everyone worked hard. Ritsu talked to mrs. Moutou about the storyboard, Hatori however talked on the phone with Chiaki. Takano made sure everyone got their work done. The day was smooth. Ritsu and Takano didn't know what was coming though. Yokazawa had an awful plan against them, so after work that day, Yokazawa put his plan into action.

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

Ritsu was just walking out the door with Takano when Yokazawa called out his name. "Onodera, may I speak with you please." Yokazawa asked with politeness. "Umm... H-hai." replied Ritsu, leaving Takano for a moment. Takano just starred at them, a angry but cautious expression on his face. Yokazawa and Ritsu walked back into the lobby while Takano waited outside, his bag in hand. He decided to light a smoke while he waited.

* * *

"May I ask what your relationship is with Masamune?" Yokazawa asked. Ritsu just quickly looked up at him. "Im sorry but I don't think it's none of your business mr. Yokazawa." Ritsu answered. Yokazawa just looked at him for a few slilent moments before replying again.

"well, I just wanted to let you know, me and Takano already have a thing going on. I might as well let you know, it's only right. Me and Masamune went out together after you left him 3 years ago. We even slept together." Yokazawa explained. Ritsu looked at him with a hurt expression. "When Takano said he dated someone but still loved me.. It was.. ?!" Ritsu screamed in his mind.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't get involved with Masamune any more. I don't know what he told you, but he's already practically with me. So please, stay away from him out of work. If you get close to him again or tell him I said this, i'll make you pay." Yokazawa said rudely as he stepped inside the elevator. He gave Ritsu a mean 'stay away from Masamune' expression as the elevator's doors closed. Ritsu only starred at the ground. A feeling of crying filled up his chest.

_"He's already practically with me, so stay away from Masamune." _These words echoed through Ritsu's mind. "so Takano doesn't really love me. I was so caught up in the things he said to me, I almost fell for it again." Ritsu thought s he started to walk out of the lobby. "i won't fall for it again." Ritsu made this promise in his heart.

Ritsu then walked out, seeing Takano wait for him. "Oi, Onodera, let's go." Takano said, trying to grab Ritsu's hand. Ritsu only walked past Takano, moving his hand away. "I want to walk by myself please." Ritsu replied walking away. As he walked, He hid his eyes behind his bangs. He suddenly heard footsteps running closer and soon enough, his hand was caught.

"Onodera, did Yokazawa say anything to you?" Takano asked, hanging on to Ritsu's hand. Ritsu didn't turn around to look at him and he kept his eyes hidden.

_"If you get close to him again or tell him I told you, I'll make you pay." _This kept ringing over and over again in Ritsu's mind.

"Nope nothing. Please let go." Ritsu said calmly. Takano just stood there, shocked that his Ritsu couldn't tell him the truth. After about 5 seconds, Takano let go of Ritsu's hand. Right after Ritsu took a head start to run home. Takano stood there, watching Ritsu leave.

* * *

Once Ritsu was back home, he stepped inside his apartment and leaned against the cold door. When Takano broke it a while ago, He was able to fix it, luckily. Ritsu just continued to lean on the door, his face hidden under his bangs. He was also panting sense he ran home as quick as he could. He wanted to get home, so he wouldn't cry in front of Takano. To him, crying in front of someone is considered pathetic.

"Why.. why is Takano dating Yokazawa, if he tells me he loves me? That must explain why he's always alone with him.. Im so stupid to not see it!" Ritsu thought, sliding down the door. He sat on the floor as his chest begin to hurt. He placed both hands on his chest, grabbed his shirt, and balled up his fists in anger and shame. He started crying as hard as he could. Tears flowed down his pale cheeks, his eyes red and watery already.

* * *

Takano knew what had happened. It was Yokazawa and what he said to Ritsu. Just as he was almost to his apartment, he got out his cell phone. He looked quickly for Yoazawa's contact. He then pushed the call button and it started dialing.

_"moshi moshi Masamune, what made you call so suddenly-" _Yokazawa started but was stopping when Takano replied in a 'I going to kill you' tone.

"What did you say to Onodera?" Takano asked. He wasn't in the mood to play games. _"__nothing. I just asked if he was doing ok with all of his assignments you been giving him." _Yokazawa lied. He did hate Ritsu, but he didn't want Masamune hating him. Still, he kept a calm look on his face, not caring if he told the truth about it or not.

"BULLSHIT! After you talked to him, he acted strange. He looked like he was going to vomit if he was alone with me anymore. What did you say?!" Takano yelled into the phone. Takano then heard Yokazawa let out a sigh on the other line. _"I guess I can't lie. hehe. I told him to stop sniffing around you. I told him you and me went out after he left you 3 years ago. Oh man! You should of seen his face. I can barely hold myself from laughing!" _Yokazawa laughed before continuing. _"I should of taken a picture for you."_

"Screw you. If you ever try to fuck with Ritsu again, I'm never going to forgive you. You can forget about my friend." Takano said, making Yokazawa flinch on the other side of the phone. "I know that you do have feelings for me, but I won't allow you to be close to me if you hurt him again." Takano threatened.

_"Masamune, stop trying to get what you had in the past." _Yokazawa spoke. Takano then spoke again before hanging up.

* * *

**About half an hour later..**

Ritsu finally stopped crying though he was still upset. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Soon after he heard Takano's voice.

"Onodera, please open up."

"Please leave me alone."

" I want to explain everything about me and Yokazawa. I never dated him any time except for 3 years ago." Takano spoke on the outside of the door. He waited patiently in silence. After a few moments, Ritsu finally opened the door. Takano's eyes widened at the sight of Ritsu. He had new tears formed in his eyes, his cheeks were flushed red.

"How much more are you planning to destroy my heart?!" Ritsu raised his voice. "Yokazawa told me everything. Why would he lie? Why are you so attached to hurting me over and over again?!" Takano was stunned.

"Ono... R-ristu. I'll explain. After you left, I had a melt down. A bunch of other problems piled up in my life as well. Yokazawa was the only one there for me at the time. He helped me get back on my feet. Later though, he developed feelings for me. When ever I got close to anyone, even as a friend, he would be the shield that blocked them from me. I was immature then. Me and him dated for about a month or so and we even slept together a few times. But no matter if I was with him or someone else, I never forgot you. I always have loved you. The day I first saw you again, I was overwhelmed. That's why I hugged you the moment I saw you. I thought you haven't changed a bit. And I was right. even after this time, your still as cute and immature as always. But I like that. Yokazawa got mad because my lover was back. His feelings got in the way, that he decided to lie to you and make you hate me." Takano stepped in closer to Ritsu. Ritsu tried backing up as Takano stepped closer. After a second, Ritsu was against the wall.

"I told this to Yokazawa. I'm trying to get back what we had in the past. The one I love, is the new you." Takano suddenly started kissing Ritsu as he protested. Ritsu tried pushing Takano away but that's when Takano grabbed his wrists to force the down. When Ritsu's hand slipped from Takano's grip, he used it immediately.

**slap!**

Ritsu's hand came in contact with Takano's cheek. Takano quickly let go of Ritsu and took a step back, still shocked of Ritsu's action. He had a faint red hand print on his cheek and it was still stinging. He finally got a hold of his senses and looked at Ritsu. He was panting from the lack of air he got when Takano kissed him so suddenly.

"I'm not going to fall for your crap anymore!" Ritsu yelled, trying not to cry. "Ritsu, what can I make it up to you?! Sense you got back, you been thinking im cheating on you by making up conclusions by the things you've heard or seen. This happened already twice when you made this conclusion. Please, not a third time!" Takano suddenly hugged Ritsu. Ritsu didn't have enough strength to push him away again, well.. not now that he was crying completely. "Why.. why must I be in love with you.." Ritsu whispered. Takano heard this and pulled away. He looked into Ritsu's tear stained eyes.

"Im in love with you.. but it's not fair! If I wasn't in love with you, do you think I wouldn't be jealous." Ritsu cried out.

"Ritsu, your so gullible. Your always making little conclusions of me and someone else because of the amount of love you have for me. " Takano spoke softly. Ritsu now understands. "sorry im so stupid." Ritsu admitted. Takano only smiled and wiped away his tears. Ritsu only looked away. Before Ritsu knew what was going on, He was suddenly being carried on Takano's shoulders.

"Takano san!" Ritsu yelled out. "Put me down!"

"Nope. I want to make it up to you." Takano carried Ritsu into the bedroom and set him on the bed. "Can I make it up to you?" Ritsu only nodded as his cheeks flushed red. "It's true I am gullible. but it's not true that I don't love Takano San. I probably loved him all this time sense I left 3 years ago. Im grateful he didn't forget me." thought Ritsu as Takano begin stripping himself and Ritsu down. Takano chuckled as Ritsu tried covering himself.

"Still shy as ever I see." Takano whispered, licking Rits's ear. This sent chills down Ritsu's spine. "S-shut up." Ritsu replied. Takano begin licking and sucking Ritsu's shaft, like he did a few days ago. "Takano.. San.. s-stop.. ah!" Ritsu tried not moaning. It wasn't long before Ritsu climaxed into Takano's mouth. Takano licked up everything Ritsu shot out. When he was done, Takano looked up to see a panting, red faced Ritsu.

"Ristu, turn around." Takako requested. Ritsu did as he was asked. He then felt Takano's tongue slide in his crack. It felt so good. Ritsu couldn't control himself.

"Takano san.. don't stop please.." Takano licked everywhere, not missing a single spot. He slurped up Ritsu's bitter sweet juices. After about a few minutes, Takano slid his tongue out. Ritsu stopped moaning for a short period of time. As Ritsu waited, Takano licked his hand and wiped the saliva over his own shaft. Once it was dripping wet, he placed himself in front of Ritsu's hole.

"You ready?" Takano wanted to make sure. He then waited for the ok. Ritsu simply nodded. It wasn't long before Takano slid himself inside. Ritsu's voice then rang out, non stop. Ritsu grabbed the ruffled bed sheets and balled them up in his fists. Takano then started moving back and forth inside of him.

"Ah! Takano san! " Ritsu's voice called out. "Feels.. good. Doesn't.. it?" Takano asked between thrusts. Takano then sped up, going deeper. He explored every inch of Ritsu inside. "f-fuck... Ritsu..!" Moaned Takano himself, continuing. Nothing but loud moans, skin slapping and deep breathing can be hard. Even a little slushing sound can be heard from time to time. Both began to climax at the same time.

"T-takano.. im.-"

"Sh. me too." Both moaned. They then both climaxed at the same time. Takano pulled out of Ritsu. A wet, sticky substance covered both their shafts. They soon laid down together as they continued panting. "Thank you Ritsu.. I love you." Takano whispered. "I love you to.. senpai." Ritsu replied softy, before falling asleep.

Little did Ritsu know, Takano taped a part on them moaning on his phone. When Ritsu feel asleep, Takano sent It to Yokazawa.

* * *

**Ring, Ring!**

"A message from Takano?" Replied Yokazawa. He opened up the message and read it.

_"Looks like you missed out. I'm having fun." _He then played the tape. Sounds of Takano and Ritsu moaning, skin slapping, and fucking sounds filled up yokazawa's phone.

_"Ah! T-takano san, don't stop!"_

_"F-fuck.. Ritsu..!"_

_"Ah, oh ah!"_

Yokazawa cried, being the one not having this fun with Takano.

* * *

I hope you liked this. This is the last chapter of this story. The End!

Haha. Looks like Yokazawa missed out.

Please Review.

Thanks!~


End file.
